


Running On Empty

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: More than a mid-life crisis.





	Running On Empty

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Running On Empty**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** More than a mid-life crisis.  
 **Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** IDreamofAJ and Grace. Simply inspirational

What she misses, more than misses, yearns for with a hole in her soul, is her twenty-something year old legs.

Not the looks, God, no, they still look good; even if the skin has lost its tone, just a little more with each passing year. 

No, it is the speed, the exhilaration, the pounding of feet, knees high. The outstripping of herself, the knowing that this is the fastest she can possibly go.

Until tomorrow. When she might exceed herself.

She is still fast; but it hurts, and, now, however hard she tries, each time is slower than the last.

The End.


End file.
